Someone Like You
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: One-shot based on the song Someone Like You by Adele. Natalya/Tyson Kidd


**I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. Story is based on song Someone Like You by Adele**

* * *

><p>"Natalie, it has been so long since I've heard from you! How are you?" Cheryl asked.<br>"I'm very well thank you. Look, I think you know the reason why I called." I said.  
>"TJ, doesn't want me telling you much Nat. He's settled down now, he's got Kristina and they are happy together. They're married," His Mom said, sighing softly.<br>"They got married? I guess his dreams came true then huh," I said.  
>"I'm sorry Natalie, look, him and Tina just pulled up, I have to get off the phone. TJ will be angry if he even knows that I talk to you." His Mom said. The line went dead and I frowned slightly. I was currently visiting my cousin, who lived right across the street from his Mom's house. I stepped out the front and saw TJ and who I assumed to be his wife about to walk up the steps.<p>

* * *

><p>"TJ!" I called out. He turned around and I saw that his eyes widened when he saw it was me. I hadn't even seen him for over two years. He slowly walked down to the driveway across the street.<br>"Hey Nat, this is my wife Tina. Tina... this is Nattie," TJ said awkwardly. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him closely. Since when was he shy? My eyes shifted towards his wife and I couldn't help but think what she could have that I didn't. My eyes finally rested on her stomach and I gasped.  
>"You didn't let me know you were having a baby," I said to him, my eyes flickering to his. TJ shrugged and avoided my stare.<br>"Did he need to?" Tina said. I looked at her and smiled softly, shaking my head.  
>"No he didn't need to. I just figured he might... this isn't over for me you know, even if it has been nearly three years." I said, redirecting my stare back to his.<br>"I heard you have a boyfriend," He mumbled.  
>"He's not you though," I said, before turning around and crossing the street again.<p>

* * *

><p>Just as I made it across the street, a car pulled in the driveway and I smiled as I saw Liam with my two-year-old son grinning widely in the back seat. I walked over to the door and looked over to see TJ still watching me. I opened the back door and little Tyson squealed and clapped his hands.<br>"Hi Mama!" He said as I unbuckled him from the car seat. I lifted my little brown-haired boy into my arms and set him on the ground near the driveway.  
>"Mama get my ball," Tyson said. I bent over into the car and threw the ball out.<br>"Uh oh, Mama!" Tyson yelled. I looked out and saw the ball rolling across the street. It landed right in front of TJ and I groaned.  
>"Come on Tyse, we'll get the ball." Liam said.<br>"No, Mama get it with me!" Tyson said. I quickly smiled at Liam and grabbed my little boy's hand.  
>"All right, do you know where it went?" I asked. Tyson pointed to it and we started to cross the road.<p>

* * *

><p>"Quickly grab your ball," I said. I looked up and frowned slightly when I saw TJ staring at my... well, our... son. As Tyson picked his ball up and grinned widely, his baby blue eyes connecting with TJ's, I saw Tyson process him in his small head.<br>"Mama got photo of you!" He said, pointing up at him. I lifted Tyson up into my arms and kissed his cheek softly as his hair flopped into his face.  
>"You can say hi to Mister TJ baby boy," I said.<br>"Hi Mister TJ!" He said, waving excitedly. As TJ looked at the mirror-image of him, I smiled and shifted Tyson on my hip.  
>"Remember when you said that sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead?" I said to TJ. His eyes connected with mine and he nodded his head slowly.<br>"This is why for me... it isn't over," I whispered, motioning to our son. I smiled softly and turned around, heading back across the street and into Teddy's house.

* * *

><p><strong>We need to talk. That little boy is mine isn't he?<br>**I sighed as I looked down at the message in front of me.  
><em><strong>When do you wanna meet up Theodore. And where.<br>**_Within seconds I had a reply.  
><strong>Meet me out the front of Teddy's house at one a.m. I'll take you for a walk.<strong>

I sighed and felt the sofa dip in as Liam sat next to me. I put my phone away and smiled at him.  
>"That guy out there, he's Tyson's Dad?" He said. I sighed and nodded my head.<br>"You're still in love with him," Liam said. I bit my lip and crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
>"I'm always going to love him, he's Tyson's Dad. Am I in love with him? I'll admit a little bit but I'm with you now and that's never going to change. I... I love you Liam." I said. Liam smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I allowed my eyes to fall shut and I kissed him back.<p>

* * *

><p>I met up with TJ at one and we started walking. We walked in silence for five minutes before I sighed and looked up at him.<br>"His name is Tyson James Neidhart, you weren't around to sign the birth certificate so he took my last name. He was born November 4th two years ago. He's a good little kid, very cheeky but that goes with who his parents are. He calls Liam 'Daddy'." I said. TJ sat down on a park bench and I sat next to him.  
>"It seems like just yesterday that we were together. It was the best time in my life. In love... and happy," TJ said. I nodded my head and bit my lip nervously.<br>"What went wrong?" I asked softly.  
>"We changed... I changed." He said. I started crying and he wrapped his arm around me.<br>"Are you okay?" He murmured.  
>"I cared about you, I begged you to stay and you just couldn't." I said softly.<br>"Like you said earlier... sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead," He said softly.  
>"Yeah, I guess so. I wish you and Tina nothing but the best with your baby. Tyson is the most gorgeous little boy in the world." I said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Life was easier with you, I had no worries or cares. I regretted leaving you for a long time before I realised that maybe we weren't really made for each other. I mean, I sure have my share of regrets and mistakes but they are memories made ya know?" TJ said. I nodded and squeezed his hand tightly.<br>"Earlier, Liam said that I was in love with you still. I said I was a little bit but now that we are here... I don't think I am. I love you TJ, I know I do and I always will but maybe you were right... we weren't made for each other. Maybe we were supposed to happen so you could meet Tina and I could meet Liam." I said. TJ smiled and slid off the bench.  
>"Let's start to head back." He said. I nodded and we walked slowly.<br>"Tell me everything about Tyson," He said. I smiled and nodded my head. Before I could start though, he cut me off.  
>"I know that you said he calls Liam Daddy... I want that to keep happening. Let's be civil and friends so I can see him some times but I think it'd be best if Liam remains as his Daddy." TJ said. I nodded and smiled at him.<br>"All right, now tell me everything about him." He said.

* * *

><p>By the time we got back to the houses, it was nearly three in the morning. TJ and I stood in the middle of the street staring at each other. All of a sudden, I pulled him in close and allowed my forehead to touch to his.<br>"I hope you and Tina have an amazing life together. I know that she is what's best for you and the both of you will be amazing parents." I said.  
>"I'm sorry... about everything. I love you Nattie, and I know that you and Liam are great together. Take care of my son, I'll see you soon." He said. I nodded and went back inside Teddy's house. I sighed and went back into the bedroom, cuddling up with Liam.<br>"You okay," He mumbled, waking up slightly.  
>"Yeah, I love you baby, go back to sleep," I said softly.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<br>**_TJ and I weren't meant to be together. Breaking up with him had hurt me and I'd never thought I'd find someone like him ever again. But... as I lay here with Liam, I realised he was exactly what both Tyson and I needed.  
>"All I've ever needed was someone like you," I whispered before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, I didn't like writing this because clearly TJ and Nattie weren't together but hey, it's my story and I quite like it. So please read and review!<strong>


End file.
